


朝食

by huangliubuduren



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangliubuduren/pseuds/huangliubuduren
Summary: 5vd/老夫老妻的甜蜜晨炮/短到我知道我要挨打





	朝食

大部分时候维吉尔醒得早。如果今天轮到他做早饭，他就推开但丁的手臂，下床，换掉睡衣，拉开窗帘，轻轻地开门下楼，直到香气飘出来，再回到卧室里，嘴唇落在但丁额头还是肩膀视他的睡姿而定，接着无情扯掉被子，赶他起床。如果今天轮到但丁，他便看看卡嚓卡嚓不断行走的钟表，太早就抱着但丁合上眼，时间差不多便扯但丁的脸，踹掉他那半的被子，威胁说蛋再煎糊就喂他吃芹菜。  


偶尔但丁睁开眼的时候，维吉尔还在安静地睡着。这种时候一般不多，一旦出现就意味着他们要在床上搏斗一番，最后的赢家会指唤输的那个多洗一条内裤。他们严格遵守妈妈教授的人类的生活起居，一日三餐，刷牙洗漱，朝起晚睡，定期更换牙刷，晚上不许吃糖，诸此等等。实在不记得的就先吵架打赌，再打电话问尼禄，尼禄骂骂咧咧但总会告诉他们，比如该不该湿着头发睡觉之类。此外，虽然跟恶魔有关的活不多，好在每次都佣金不菲，他们也不会拮据。  


这跟但丁早醒时会不会骚扰维吉尔可没有关系。他窸窸窣窣钻进被子里，拉下哥哥的内裤，把他吸到勃起，戳到喉咙，然后和皱着眉头拉起被子看过来的维吉尔道早安，用力嘬一口他光润的龟头。维吉尔也许在他扯他内裤的时候就醒了，这不重要。但丁趴在他腿间给他一个深喉，听到他溢出低沉的喘息，退出来，扶着他的阴茎舔弄冠状沟，手指摩挲着突起的青筋。维吉尔掀开被子，把但丁赤裸的后背和屁股露出来，去抓他的头发。但丁顺势起身，爬上哥哥的胸膛索吻，维吉尔嫌弃他没有刷牙，但还是会吻他，很明显魔人没有清晨口臭这回事。有时候但丁会直接把他舔射，张着嘴，向维吉尔展示他舌头上的精液。“不咽下去别和我接吻。”维吉尔会说，但丁听话地把它咽下去，再和维吉尔交换一个混着精液味道的吻。  


今天维吉尔并不想在他嘴巴里尝到自己精液的味道，他把但丁拉起来，用舌头堵他的嘴。但丁趴在维吉尔胸口，心猿意马地用乳头去蹭维吉尔的，维吉尔嫌他烦，舌尖勾出他舌头来咬上一口也就作罢。但丁起身用股缝摩擦维吉尔被他舔得湿漉漉的阴茎，掰开湿润的臀肉，仍旧松软的穴口缓缓咬进龟头，维吉尔的手滑落在他腰上，被他拉上去覆在自己胸脯，用乳尖描摹掌心的纹路。  


早上维吉尔是偷懒的那个，他很喜欢看但丁主动骑在他阴茎上扭动腰部取悦自己的样子，可惜这种机会也不太多。但丁总是过于容易地交出性事上的主动权，维吉尔不得不认为有时他们的互殴在但丁看来说不定只是调情。他们偏爱激烈的性，有时甚至如同野兽，会放出恶魔的本性来互相撕咬，但在安静的早晨里，被刚晒过的柔软被褥散发出洗涤剂的芬芳所包围，伴着薄汗、喘息、呻吟和单调的水声，胞弟潮热的甬道和逐渐失控的律动，一起到达高潮似乎也不错。

但丁又趴回维吉尔胸口去，耳朵贴在他心口，并把两人腹部的精液搞得乱糟糟。维吉尔把他过长的刘海捋上去，亲亲他的额头，接着无情宣布今天轮到他去做饭。“你还没吃饱吗？”但丁赖着不动，说话时胸腔震动让维吉尔也跟着发痒。  


“轮到你了，乖，”维吉尔少见地这般称呼他，“去吧。”  


但丁便不情愿地爬起来，在脚趾落到地面之前还要咬维吉尔嘴角一口，撩起自己汗湿的发尾，赤裸着晃进浴室里去了。

————end————


End file.
